In general, radiation therapy consists of the use of ionizing radiation to treat living tissue, usually tumors. There are many different types of ionizing radiation used in radiation therapy, including high energy x-rays, electron beams, and proton beams. The process of administering the radiation to a patient can be somewhat generalized regardless of the type of radiation used.
Modern radiation therapy techniques include the use of Intensity Modulated Radiotherapy (“IMRT”), typically by means of an external radiation treatment system, such as a linear accelerator, equipped with a multileaf collimator (“MLC”). Use of multileaf collimators in general, and an IMRT field in particular, allows the radiologist to treat a patient from a given direction of incidence to the target while varying the shape and dose of the radiation beam, thereby providing greatly enhanced ability to deliver radiation to a target within a treatment volume while avoiding excess irradiation of nearby healthy tissue. However, the greater freedom which IMRT and other complex radiotherapy techniques, such as volumetric modulated arc therapy (VMAT, where the system gantry moves while radiation is delivered) and three-dimensional conformal radiotherapy (“3D conformal” or “3DCRT”), afford to radiologists has made the task of developing treatment plans more difficult. As used herein, the term radiotherapy should be broadly construed and is intended to include various techniques used to irradiate a patient, including use of photons (such as high energy x-rays and gamma rays), particles (such as electron and proton beams), and radiosurgical techniques. While modern linear accelerators use MLCs, other methods of providing conformal radiation to a target volume are known and are within the scope of the present invention.
Several techniques have been developed to create radiation treatment plans for IMRT or conformal radiation therapy. Generally, these techniques are directed to solving the “inverse” problem of determining the optimal combination of angles, radiation doses and MLC leaf movements to deliver the desired total radiation dose to the target, or possibly multiple targets, while minimizing irradiation of healthy tissue. This inverse problem is even more complex for developing arc therapy plans where the gantry is in motion while irradiating the target volume. Heretofore, radiation oncologists or other medical professionals, such as medical physicists and dosimetrists, have used one of the available algorithms to develop and optimize a radiation treatment plan.
The purpose of a normal tissue objective (NTO) in radiation treatment planning is to limit the amount of radiation to healthy tissues surrounding the treatment targets. In stereotactic radiosurgery (SRS) of the brain, the role of an NTO is even more important as the targets are contained within normal brain tissue, which is itself an organ at risk. Therefore, the clinical goals may include treating each target with its prescription and having the amount of absorbed dose decrease steeply to clinically insignificant levels as a function of distance perpendicular to the surface of the target so that normal tissue is minimally affected. The latter requirement is referred to as a “steep dose gradient.”
Therefore, it is desirable to have efficient algorithms for controlling and shaping the dose distribution outside treatment targets in radiation treatment planning.